A Remembered Love
by kami kyuubi sama
Summary: What happens when kyuubi realizes his former mate is reincarnated into a human. How will this affect the naruto world.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing so I hope you enjoy it.

Normal words "Hello"

Demon/ big summons words "**Hello**"

Normal thoughts 'hello'

Demon/big summo0ns thoughts '**hello**'

Lets get this fic started.

A Remembered Love

The story begins at the chunnin exams, preliminary rounds.

"Don't give up Hinata !" Naruto shouted from the balcony.

It was the chunnin exams and Hinata was fighting Neji . She was losing and everyone could see it. Neji was beating her viciously. Not only with his fist but also with his words. He was insulting her skills as a ninja and her right to be in the Hyuuga main branch family. She was about to give up when she heard Naruto's voice.

All of the occupants in the room turned their attention to him.

"Hinata don't give up," he said "you can beat this beat this guy. I believe in you."

Hearing these words Hinata was shocked.

'He believes in me.' she thought. ' Naruto believes in me! I can't give up. I must push forward and never give up like he does.'

Hinata bowed her head to Naruto thanking him for his word of confidence. When she raised her head again her byakugan was active. In her eyes was a fire that burned with determination. She faced her cousin ready to finish the fight no matter what.

XXX Naruto's Mindscape XXX

Kyuubi saw the look in Hinata's eyes through Naruto. For a moment he thought he saw a ghost. He recognized those eyes. They reminded him of her, his love.

He watched the remainder of the fight. At first she was doing good. Then Neji showed her the difference between their skills. His was plainly superior.

XXX Exit Mindscape XXX

When Neji dealt his final blow Hinata pitched to the end of the arena. All of her chakra points were blocked and she was still willing to fight.

'Why doesn't she give up!' Neji shouted in his mind with frustration. "Why won't you give up and accept defeat!" Neji shouted at her.

" I…c…. can't.. gi .. give up." she struggled to get the words out. Her body was in tremendous pain. Hinata looked at Neji her byakugan still active.

"I kn.. know w why y you're an.. Angry Neji, but… I.. am not ,,,,the one,,,, you should be,,, angry at. You ,,,should,,, be angry,,,, at yourself …for being afraid1 "

Neji's anger sky rocketed.

" how dare you!" Neji yelled. He stared running towards Hinata his palm aiming at her chest.

Everyone in the crowd saw what he was going to, even Naruto. The leaf jounin tensed, ready to stop the strike at the last second if he did not stop. Kyuubi saw what was happening he started pouring chakra into Naruto's system. Ready to take control of the boy if he had to protect the girl. But their was no need for Kyuubi's control. just when the jounin were about to move Naruto appeared in front of Hinata.

The genin and jounin were shocked. Naruto had taken the blow directly to his heart and was still standing. That was not the only surprising thing. His body was giving off visible red chakra. His nail had grown into claws, his whiskers became more defined, his teeth canines turned into fangs and his eye were red with vertical slits for pupils. He was growling.

Neji's eyes widened in shock. His hand was still on Naruto's chest and began to burn. He quickly removed it.

"Back off!" Naruto growled.

Neji immediately obliged and jumped back putting some distance between him and Naruto.

The other genin watching genin could feel the evil tint in the chakra. Akumaru dived into Kiba's jacket. Shino was forced to put more concentration into controlling his bugs. The sand siblings recognized the evil tint in the chakra was like Gaara's. they knew what Naruto was. Gaara smiled as he realized their was another jinchuuriki their. Finally he would have someone worthy to test his existence against. The leaf jounin immediately recognized the power form 12 years ago and appeared between Neji and Naruto.

"Naruto calm down." Kakashi said. His orange book put away. Naruto ignored them ant turned to look at Hinata.

She was frozen, a look of fear rested on her face. Kyuubi realized and started to take back his chakra.

"Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked, his features now normal.

Hinata lost consciousness from the pain she was feeling before she could answer.

AN: That's where it will end for now. I know it is short but I will get better. Plz review. I want to know if you like it. All comments are welcomed once it helps me get better as an author. The next chapter begins at the hospital.


	2. Enter Kana

"Kyuubi-kun I really have to go, or they're going to get suspicious." Said a woman as a man hugged her from behind.

"Stay with me, just for another minute." Her partner replied.

Letting out a sigh she resigned herself to his arms. "You're going to get me into trouble one of these days."

After the minute had expired the man let her go. The couple shared a quick kiss then she left.

"I'll be waiting for your return Kana-chan." The man said as he watched the woman depart.

**XXXX**

Hinata breathed in deeply as if she was holding her breath. Her heart was pounding against her chest and sweat was running down her forehead. What she had just seen was the third dream she had since she had woken up in the hospital.

'It felt so real," she thought. "Why am I having these dreams?"

"_They are not dreams. They are memories"_

Hinata froze. She could have sworn she heard someone talking to her when she was certain that no one had entered her room.

"_Calm down child. I won't hurt you."_the voice said in a soothing tone.

Hinata activated her byakugan and regretted it immediately as pain shot through her body. Her hands grabbed her head. The pain seemed to be there concentrated the most.

"_It seems your cousin really did a number on you, huh."_

"Neji is just confused." Hinata thought to herself. She was going to tell the stranger this when she responded.

"_That still does not excuse his behaviour towards you."_

"You can hear my thoughts?" Hinata was a bit startled.

"_I think it would be easier to explain myself better if I revealed myself to you."_

Hinata blacked out.

Her eyes opened to see a field filled with lilies that were tinted lavender. A tree stood in the center, which seemed to be the emphasis of the field. It stood tall. Its branches were spread out shading a large area.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Hinata-san." A cheerful sounding voice said.

Hinata spun around to see a woman wearing a white kimono. She had startling gold eyes, midnight colored hair and warm smile on her face. Hinata felt at ease, she couldn't help but to smile back.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." Hinata replied sheepishly.

"That's ok Hinata-san. I'm kana." The woman said.

"Nice to meet you Kana-san, but can you tell me where we are." Hinata asked, giving the area another look around.

"We are in your mindscape – the visual representations of what a persons mind looks like. I brought you here so that we can meet."

"You're inside of me?"

"Yes. It seems that when Neji closed most of your chakra points it allowed my chakra to flow through your body. Right now I'm repairing the damage he has done but I'm new to your network so it might take some time."

"Thank you Kana-san. How did you get inside of me?"

A sad smile replaced the one on her face. "Let me tell you a story of hatred, love and great loss young one." Kana said.

**XXXX**

Naruto was tossing and turning in his bed. Images of a battle flashed in his mind. The anger the hatred of the combatants he felt it all. He we was storming the enemy fortress, he didn't know where to go but all who stood in his way were killed quickly.

"**Where is she?" **He roared in a thunderous voice.

The soldiers looking at him looked disgusted. As if they couldn't believe that's what the whole fight was about.

"She's in a place that you'll soon join demon."

The soldier who said that died almost instantly after. His comrades began to retreat in fear. They hadn't even seen when he moved.

"**There was peace." **He said with his head lowered. **"She brought peace to all of us." **A blast of red chakra erupted from his body. **"We stopped the stupid war and you bastards took her away from me!" **red tails began to form behind him. **"Your lives are from this moment forfeit." **He attacked. Many died before they knew what had hit them.

Naruto sprang up from his bed. He was soaked in sweat. The dream seemed so real. He could feel the anger and hatred of the unknown warrior. The blood felt so real.

In all of the killing he recognized one thing in it. The power that the unknown warrior used, it was Kyuubi's chakra. He recognized the feeling of it coursing through the warrior.

'Hey, Kyuubi teme what the hell was that?'

Naruto blacked out.

He found himself in front of the Kyuubi's cell. Naruto expected to see the large red eyes of the fox glaring down at him. What he saw surprised him. A man dressed in a black shirt and pants with a white cloth rapped around his waist stood before him. His eyes had the red glow of the Kyuubi's, along with the slit pupils. Red hair adorned his head.

"**We have much to discuss Naruto, any before you ask, I am the Kyuubi. This is my human form."**

**A/N: **Been a long time since I was here.


	3. Kami's Gift

"The story of my death takes place at the beginning of your ninja era." Kana said as Hinata took a seat beneath the large tree. "In those days there was a beast even greater than the Kyuubi that you know of."

"Greater than the fox?" Hinata's questioning tone made her doubt easily known.

"Yes child." Kana answered patiently "It was a beast that made the Kyuubi's power look like a joke. It was called the Juubi."

"What happened to it?"

"I was getting to that part."

* * *

Naruto and the man sat in two identical chairs that seemed to come out of nowhere when the man flicked his wrist.

"**The Juubi was a beast too powerful to kill just like I am, so a human sealed it in himself and became the first of you jinchuuriki. The world was at peace."**

"Where do you come in? You did say this was a story about you."

Kyuubi could see the interest Naruto developed when he heard about the man being the first jinchuuriki. The boy was doing a poor job in hiding it.

"**Have patience brat, I getting to that part. When the human was about to die he knew that the Juubi would escape so he did the unthinkable. He divided the beast into nine weaker ones so as to give your kind a chance to defend yourselves. From what he did came the nine biju. When my kind came into existence we immediately knew some thing was wrong with us. We felt incomplete and the only way we could've responded to this feeling was with anger. We attacked and destroyed many. The man did a good thing by separating the beast but you kind were too weak to stop us."**

* * *

"Kami knew that your kind would never stand a chance if you were left to fend for your selves so she designated a race of beings called the Light Bringers to fight for your kind until you were strong enough."

"Kana-san, are you a light bringer?"

"Yes Hinata. I am Kana, light bringer of the third arch, designated champion that leads the first battalion against Kyuubi when he threatens the safety of your kind."

When Kana proclaimed her title her head was raised high and her eyes had a fierce glow in them as if daring the world to tell her differently. Then her eyes seemed to lose some of its light, her head lowered just a bit but Hinata noticed. As a member of the Hyuuga clan such subtle changes in body language were easy to spot.

"Then what happened?" Hinata asked softly.

"The unthinkable, something I could never predict would happen. Some of my fellow warriors and I did the unthinkable and committed a crime that my people would never forgive…"

* * *

"**They fell in love with us and us with them."**

Naruto scoffed. He finally thought the fox had lost it. The story was entertaining in the beginning but now all of this crap about love was a bit too much.

"Before you go any further with this nonsense I'll have you know I'm not letting you out."

"**Have you not been paying attention boy." **Kyuubi said with anger. **"Let me finish."**

Naruto quieted down again.

"**As I was saying, we fell in love with the enemy. They made us feel complete. We stopped attacking your stupid race and stopped warring with theirs. Years of peace followed after that. We blended in with your human society and hid from their kind. Our lovers would meet us in secret places. How life was so happy back then."**

Naruto almost swore he saw a smile on Kyuubi's face. It wasn't one of those evil ones but a true one; a happy one. Then it was gone.

"**Then they killed her." **Kyuubi said bluntly. **"They killed all of them. They claimed that they had committed a crime and sentenced them to death. We claimed that they had committed a crime as well so we sentenced all of them to death. Most of them got away from our wrath so we directed it towards the humans. By that time your kind had a chance to develop and become strong. Our path of destruction was short. Your kind managed to seal us away and that's where I've been for the past 200 years or so."**

Naruto was silent. He understood the dream. He understood the warriors rage; he understood Kyuubi's rage.

"That still doesn't explain why you attacked the village 12 years ago if you were sealed as you claimed or why I had that dream in the first place."

"**Why I attacked your village is a story for another time. The reason why you had that dream is of more pressing concern. I was sending some of my chakra forcefully through the seal. I am going to control your body and I would like it if you do not try to resist."**

"You've got to be loosing your mind if you think I'm just going to let you take control of my body."

Kyuubi grinned as if he had just heard a funny joke. **"I wasn't asking if I can take over your body Naruto. I was asking if you wouldn't resist since it would have made controlling you easier." **

* * *

Hinata got out of bed. It was approaching sunrise but the sun hadn't appeared on the horizon as yet.

She looked around the room. As far as she could sense there were no personnel manning her floor at the moment. She silently opened the window and leaped out.

The morning air was cool and refreshing. She couldn't remember the last time she felt it. Such reminiscing could be left for later though. At the moment she had to find someone. She quickly raced across the rooftops heading towards a certain apartment.

"_Kana-san, you still haven't told me who we're going to meet." _

"Patience Hinata-san, you already know the person. That's how know where he lives."

"_Who is it then?"_

"Its…It seems they're coming to us instead." Kana smiled. She could feel his chakra signature approaching. "You should be able to see him in a minute."

Hinata waited. After a few seconds she saw someone approaching them. He was jumping along the roofs just like them, but he was moving a lot faster. He only began to slow down when he was about one building jump away. She gasped when she saw who it was.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe who he saw on the roof. He was even more surprised when she walked up to him, wrapped her arms around and kissed him right off the bat.

Hinata stalled. She would have fainted if it was possible to faint in your own mind. She couldn't believe that Naruto was kissing her or Kana more or less but it was still her body.

"**I knew it was you, Kana-chan." **Kyuubi said as the kiss broke, arms still rapped around Hinata's body.

"I only wish I had my own body to share this moment." Kana replied. 'No offense Hinata'

Hinata did not respond but Kana was a bit too caught up in the moment to notice.

"**I know what you mean. I don't have much time left in this brat's body. The chakra that I snuck through the seal is running out." **A lecherous grin appeared on his face. **"Do you want to do something fun before my time runs out?"**

Both Naruto and Hinata understood what Kyuubi meant by 'fun'.

Kyuubi visibly grimaced. Naruto almost made him wrench his hands off of Hinata. It seemed as though his little joke made the blond reinforce his efforts to get back control over his body.

'_**Calm down boy. I was only joking.'**_

'_Tell that to me after I get my body back, you perverted fox.'_

"I take it you host isn't letting you control him willing, Kyuubi-kun."

"**He's being a pain at the moment." **Kyuubi said his face relaxing.

"I think we should part for now. The sun is rising" Kana said. Sure enough the first rays of light could be seen on the horizon. Kana let go of Kyuubi and turned round.

"**Kana-chan, if you're here in this form, does that mean the others returned inside humans like you?" **His inquiry saddened Kana a bit.

Kana looked over her shoulder. "I honestly don't know." Kana said and looked away. "I assume if Kami sent me back that he sent them back as well. We'll talk more when Naruto comes to visit Hinata. See you then Kyuubi-kun." With that Kana leapt off the roof heading towards the hospital.

Kyuubi watched her form for a few moments then released Naruto's body from his control.

Naruto kneeled down in pain. "Why does it hurt so much?" Naruto gritted through his teeth.

"**I forgot to tell you it would hurt so much didn't I." **Kyuubi did little to mask his amusement. **"Your body is just not used to my chakra in such a more refined form. As a result I damaged your insides when I controlled your body. I'll take care of it." **

Naruto felt the pain easing up. With the pain gone it was easier for Naruto to think.

'Why were you kissing Hinata?' Naruto asked.

"**That might have been your friend's body but it was my mate in control." **Kyuubi answered. **"Were you not paying attention to the conversation?" **

"I thought you said she died." The confusion in Naruto's tone was easy to spot.

"**There is a force in this world stronger than death Naruto." **Kyuubi said. **"I don't want to know why Kami sent her back. All I know is that he did and that's good enough for me." **Kyuubi's answer left Naruto a puzzled. **"Don't think about it too much. You'll only give yourself a headache. Now go home. You're only in your pajamas and people are waking up."**

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He made it to his house in record time.

**A/N:** One more chapter with a few more explanations and some training. Then we can get back to the chunnin exams. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
